Elsa's birthday gift
by ElsaIsAmazing
Summary: It's Elsa's first birthday since the great thaw, and everyone, especially Anna, is exited. But someone still sees Elsa as a threat and gives her a pair of gloves. Will Elsa be able to tolerate the gift?
1. Chapter 1: Midnight

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Elsa! Happy birthday to you!" Anna shouted/sung, leaping onto Elsa's bed.

"Anna," Elsa moaned, looking out the window. "It must be midnight. Go back to sleep."

"But I wanted to wish you a happy birthday!" Anna said happily, twirling about the room.

Elsa forced herself to sit up in bed. "Thank you, Anna," she said, smiling sleepily. "Now please get back to sleep. You need enough energy for the birthday ball tomorrow."

"Okay!" said Anna. She ran to Elsa, gave her a hug, then ran out of the room.

Elsa chuckled to herself as she slid back down under the covers. She knew Anna was exited for the birthday ball. It would be the fourth party they'd been to. So far they'd attended Elsa's coronation party, attempt two of Elsa's coronation party, and Anna's birthday party. Anna adored parties and seemed to make new friends every time she was at one.

But Elsa never felt as comfortable. Even though she had gotten better at keeping her powers under control, she still got nervous in front of large crowds. She hadn't been at a party without freezing anything yet. At her attempt two coronation party, she had frozen the orb and scepter again. And at Anna's birthday party, when she had tried to cut the cake, she froze the knife onto the cake.

But this time, she decided, would be perfect. She wouldn't freeze anything. Or at least she'd try really hard not to.

**Sorry the first chapter is so short! The chapters will get longer. And more exiting. Another chapter is in the works and I might upload it today! So please review! Constructive criticism is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Gifts

Elsa opened her eyes to see sun streaming in the window. The door flew open ad Anna skipped in, holding a tray.

"What's this?" Elsa asked as Anna set the tray on her lap.

"Breakfast in bed! Enjoy!" Anna said happily.

"Thank you so much!" Elsa said.

"You're welcome!" Anna replied. "Mama always made us breakfast in bed on our birthdays, so I thought…" Anna glanced away for a minute.

"Thank you, Anna. This looks delicious," said Elsa, smiling warmly at her little sister.

…

Later that night, Elsa sat, polite and proper, eating a slice of cake at a small table at the front of the room with Anna. Many people stopped to say happy birthday to the young queen.

Anna was scarfing down her cake excitedly, while Elsa took small, polite bites. Soon Anna finished her cake and tapped Elsa. "Yes?" Elsa asked.

"Can we do gifts now?" Anna asked.

"After I'm done," replied Elsa.

"But that's going to take _forever!" _Anna groaned dramatically, looking at Elsa's slice of cake which she'd only taken a few bites of.

"No it won't. Go dance with Kristoff while you wait," Elsa replied.

"Fine," Anna said, and went off to find Kristoff.

Elsa sighed and smiled as she watched her red haired sister skip off into the crowd. Then she took another small bite of cake.

"Your majesty?" Kai asked, stepping up to Elsa. Elsa glanced up at him. His arms were full of presents. "Are you ready to start opening presents?"

"Yes," replied Elsa, not at all sorry to stop eating her cake. She didn't like eating at the front of the room with everyone watching her.

"Please, if you have a present for Queen Elsa, give it to me and I will take it to her," Kai announced.

Anna skipped up to the front of the crowd and jumped up and down excitedly.

Elsa reached into her pocket and placed a pair of gloves next to her, just in case. Then Kai held up the first gift. "From Prince Adam of the Northern Isles."

"Thank you," Elsa said, accepting the gift. She opened it without seeming too eager or bored. She pulled out a pearl necklace.

The crowd began to ooh and aah. "That will go perfectly with your pink dress!" Anna said.

"Yes! It will," replied Elsa, carefully placing the necklace aside.

For the next hour or so, Elsa opened gift after gift. She received dresses, jewelry, perfume, books, chocolate…

After Elsa had opened the last gift of the night, a hideous orange dress with monkeys on it from the duke of Weselton, she turned to the crowd. Before she could address them, though, Kai walked up. "Your majesty," he said. "One more."

"Thank you, Kai," said Elsa, and picked up the gift. Something about it made her feel wary. It seemed to have a powerful aura, and being near it made her uneasy. She untied the beautiful silk ribbon and tore the paper open. The gift was in a black box, which she opened.

Now, if she had opened this gift earlier, maybe in the middle, when people were starting to get bored, maybe she could have held it together. But now, the center of utmost attention, she let out a gasp and recoiled, freezing the floor under her.

**So, do you like it? Hate it? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fire and ice

**Chapter three! I'm sorry these chapters are so short! That's just my writing style, I guess. Can any of you guess who the gift is from? :)**

"Elsa?" Anna asked, running up to see what the gift was. "Oh, Elsa."

The gift was a red pair of gloves with a fire emblem on them. "Oh, no," Anna whispered to herself. She touched them gingerly and immediately leapt back. "Ow!" She said. "These are hot!"

Tears sparkled in Elsa's eyes. She had just frozen her birthday party. "It's nothing," she stammered, trying to get as far away from the gloves as possible and still look dignified. Elsa noticed something, however. When she was upset, the room usually got very cold, and sometimes snow fell.

Now, though, the room was uncomfortably hot, especially for Elsa. Anna stepped forward. "Is it just me, or is it unusually stuffy in here?" she asked.

"It has to do with the gloves, I'll bet!" shouted someone in the crowd.

Elsa slowly walked towards the table, leaving a trail of ice behind her. She put her hand on one of the red gloves and then quickly pulled it back. _These gloves are unnaturally hot, _Elsa thought. _That must mean that they're magic. Someone must have had them made special. _

_And they did that because… _Realization hit Elsa. _Because someone is still afraid of me. _Before she knew what was happening, Anna had knocked one of the gloves to the floor.

"Anna!" Elsa cried. Something most unusual had happened. The floor was starting to sizzle. Within a few seconds, all the ice had disappeared from the floor. Elsa picked the glove up, shocked and upset.

"They melt ice!" Anna gasped. Elsa fearfully looked at the crowd of people. And all at once, they burst into cheers.

"Something that stops ice!"

"Can you believe it?"

"We'll have a normal queen!"

"I hope you wear those!"

Elsa snatched the fiery gloves and ran from the room. She ran up the stairs and into her own bedroom. She slammed the door and threw herself facedown on her bed, sobbing. What had she done to make anyone afraid of her? Okay, she could answer that.

She'd frozen her coronation, started an eternal winter, and killed her own sister. The sister who, for thirteen years, had knocked on her door, hoping she would come out and play, never giving up on her. Her sister, who, instead of coming to kill her and end the eternal winter, had come to her ice palace to work out a solution together. Her sweet, kind, beautiful, wonderful, loving, forgiving sister. _Maybe I deserve these,_ thought Elsa.

And then she shoved her hands into the gloves. She screamed out loud as her unusually cold skin met the boiling gloves. Her hands felt burnt, the same way they had felt when she accidentally touched the oven while it was on. Yet as she squirmed in agony on her bed, the only thing she was thinking was _I deserve this._

**Hi again. Some of you may be wondering, after reading this chapter, ****_where's Anna when Elsa runs to her room? Isn't she supposed to love Elsa and follow her everywhere?_**** The answer is she got caught up with something downstairs before she could follow Elsa. You decide what. Anyways, I'll update soon! Thank you so, so, so, so, so much for your reviews! They mean the world to me. I probably wouldn't continue without them. Anyways, bye! ;) Please drop a review!**


End file.
